


Unexpected

by wolfish_willow



Category: Future Man
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Just a little alternate ending to Season 1 of Future Man. Wolf's thoughts when they change the future.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just finished watching Future Man a couple minutes ago. 
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
> When Wolf promised Josh that he would take care of him, if he came with them to the future, well. I got feels. This is barely anything at all, but I wanted to imagine that things worked out and they all got to the future together.

The future isn't what they expected at all. But maybe that's because they never truly thought it would work.

Wolf never realized until he looked around at the empty lot - no longer a towering Kronish building at all - that he didn't expect anything to change. Not really. He's spent so many years fighting. Waiting and hoping that Tiger was right. That things could be different, better. All they needed was a savior to finish the training exercise and everything would change. 

Always sounded crazy to him. A long shot that could never pay off. 

But it has. 

Future Man looks around, wide eyed as ever. 

"It worked," he mutters, ending almost in a question. 

Tiger smiles, maybe a little sadder than Wolf expected as she reaches for something at her neck. The necklace she'd been wearing since saving him in the sewer is gone. He thinks he understands. They've completed their mission, but it's not only the future that's changed. 

Years spent living the way they have, they're no longer the same people they were when they first met Josh. 

Wolf pulls Josh in, same as he did minutes before they got to Kronish. Tiger follows, arms coming around them in a group hug that brings back memories of before. Before the 80s and 90s, back when the Futtermans took them in and made them family even when they didn't understand what that meant. 

Now they do and they've lost them as well. But they've got each other and a future - a present - that looks a hell of a lot better than the one they'd left behind. 

He has no idea what they're going to do next, but for now Wolf has a promise to keep. He told Josh he - they - would take care of him if he came with them. And that's what he plans to do. 

It's the Futterman way.


End file.
